


Oh, it's a passion

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: “Let me,” he repeats. "Please, hyung."





	Oh, it's a passion

Junmyeon is still Suho—still leader—when Sehun pulls him into his room. 

And Suho and leader and concert flushed and concert shaky and concert disheveled and concert high, he grips too hard at Sehun’s waist, his ass, bites too hard into his mouth. Crowding Sehun onto his bed, he tangles a hand in his hair to force him down. 

And Suho and leader still, leader and Suho enough and looming and large, he scrapes along his scalp in encouragement, murmuring something low and rough about needing his mouth, needing it pretty and wrecked, Sehunnie.

Something dark, something desperate twists in his gut, and Sehun swallows thickly as he nuzzles into the soft skin of his belly, drags his lips over the buckle of his belt. Thinks of his face shoved into the pillow, of bruised wrists, hip bones, ass cheeks, of an orgasm so violent it tears him to pieces. Thinks of Suho, of leader as he kisses along his warm, soft, perfect skin, coaxes him into something softer, slower, yes, Junmyeonnie hyung, please, let me, please let me. 

And Junmyeon—hyung, hyung, hyung, _his_—he lets him, smooths his hands down his shoulders, kneads into his skin as he lifts his hips to drag against Sehun’s chin, his throat. The denim scrapes, and Sehun moans as he cups his hands around Junmyeon’s ass. 

He drags the zipper down with his teeth, nuzzles into the soft cotton of his briefs, over the ridge of his cock as Junmyeon trembles. Sehun mouths, wet, wet, hot, and his moan is a ragged, ruined thing.

“Let me,” he repeats. "_Please_, hyung.” 

And coaxing, coaxing, coaxing, he peels him out of his clothing, splays him open across the bed, pretty and perfect against the stark white of their hotel sheets. Kisses his hyung gasping, painting across his throat, his collarbone, the looping flowers on his shoulder. Then his chest, his belly, his hips.

Flushed, he quivers. Flushed, he grasps.

But Sehun pins him to the bed, swallows him down to the base. Slow and steady and succulent and savoring, works his throat around every swallow, curls his tongue on every retreat, kneads into his taut, taut, taut thighs.

And he’s so, so hard, his entire body pulses with it. Wants, wants, wants, needs to be inside.

He pushes Junmyeon’s thighs apart, mouths lower, lower, lower. Teases, circles, moans at the gorgeous ways he shudders, the gorgeous way he _demands_. Licking his way deeper, wetter, hotter, he groans at the pretty ripple of Junmyeon's skin, the prettier ripple of his moan

Needing more, yes, hyung, more, he fucks into him slow, slow, savoring, groaning at the dancing ripple of tiny, delicate muscles against the tip of his tongue. The way they clench, loosen and the heady musk of him and the ruined rasp of his moans and the neediness of his sobs and the way Junmyeon's entire body quakes, knees quivering, cock bouncing. 

Just like that, Hunnie. So good for hyung. 

Sehun presses a finger inside when he pants for it. Then another. Then another. Fingers him open and wet and sloppy and panting. Bites into the meat of his thigh as he twists his fingers inside his hot, tight, perfect, perfect body. Licks again, but deeper, but dirtier, but more desperate. Wants him, needs him, loves him, loves him, loves him. 

Blinking past the quivering expanse of his flushed, tiny, perfect body, bleary, breathless, Sehun drinks in the pretty pucker of his pink mouth, the pretty heave of his throat, and the way he trembles and the way he moans and the way he arches, arches, arches into Sehun’s touch. And the sparkle of his dazed, dark, drugging eyes and the tremble of his lips and the quiver of his eyelashes and the way he squeezes and squeezes deeper, deeper, deeper.

Give it to me, Hunnie. Please, baby boy

Harder, he says. 

Harder, he goes.

Faster, too. Deeper, too. More, more, more. 

Junmyeon’s knees knock together and his jaw slackens and he claws for him, eyes glassy, lips bruised, needy, needy, needy. 

Now, Sehunnie. Now, fuck, please.

Sehun fumbles with the lube, falls beside him on the bed, curls around him, bumbles, gropes, rights. 

And like this, Junmyeon breathless and boneless and beautiful with his hair falling in sweaty tendrils around his forehead and his hand around his cock, is his, his, his—to take.

And like this, he's impossibly small, his entire world, impossibly beautiful, and Sehun blankets him completely, winds around him tight and desperate.

And like this, he's beautiful and meant to be held, made to be cared for. Made just for Sehun. 

It’s heaven when he pushes inside. The warm, wet, wet tug of him, heady, heady, heady, heavenly. He melts into it, groans as he rears back, slow, slow, savoring.

It feels like he barely, barely, barely fits, like he's stuffing Junmyeon bursting, but Junmyeon, he takes it like he's made for it, bears down tight, tight, _tight_, and the muscles shift beneath his skin as he rocks back, takes it and more and more and more

Yes, Sehunnie, just, just, just like that. Fuck me just like that, baby boy

Sehun grinds his teeth into the smeared mess of his name on Junmyeon’s skin. Mine, hyung, most mine. Bites into the meat of his shoulder as he pushes forward again, and Junmyeon tosses his head back with a moan, clenches deliberate and hot. The tug of him is hot, wet, and tight tight tight, and the pulsing heat leaves him dizzy and breathless with desire.

He bites down to keep from whimpering, but the sound leaks out anyway and Junmyeon whimpers, too, arches, arches, rocks, fucks back.

And over and over and over again, he pushes into the warm velvet of him. Pushes that much deeper, that much harder. Fucks into him sharp, sure, steady, how his hyung likes it, needs it best.

And tossing an arm back, Junmyeon scrapes along his scalp, over the nape of his neck, clutching helplessly as he moans and moans and moans.

So big, he rasps. So, so big, Hunnie. Just right. So perfect for hyung

And the pleasure coils tighter and tighter, and Junmyeon’s moans come louder, louder, louder.

And Sehun hooks his arm around his thigh, pulls him back harder, pushes in deeper, harder, more, more, more perfect.

Just like that, Hunnie. Just exactly like that.

And the tight, tight tightness of him and the quiver of his body and the tremble of his moans—yes, yes, yes, Sehunnie—and the slick, slick sloppy sound of his hand on his cock.

Just, just, just—

Junmyeon goes rigid in his arms, moans sharp and loud and broken as he spills across his own fingers, across their rumpled hotel sheets. Whimpering, cursing, needing, needing, needing, he clenches purposefully tighter.

Almost, almost, almost—

Teetering, teetering, teetering, he fucks him harder, harder, harder. Ramming into his body, taking, taking, taking.

A boneless, sated heap, Junmyeon’s arching back still, murmuring still about how badly he wants him. How good he’s taken care of him. Now come inside him, Hunnie. Come on, fill him up. Give hyung what he wants.

And he can’t, can’t, _can’t_.

Orgasm, it tears him to pieces.

Sharp and staggering and shattering and bright and hot, hot, hot, it wrings him dry and breathless and broken, broken, broken.

Quaking, quaking, quaking, he shudders as he unravels. Buries himself to the hilt in the warm, tight, tight cradle of Joonmyun’s body, grinding into him as he moans and moans and moans.

And his hyung, he’s clinging to him still, squeezing around him still.

Overcome, torn to pieces, he coaxes him onto his back, shoulders his way between his legs, arches into the weak fingers Junmyeon sifts through his hair. He kisses around the specks of release on his belly, his hips, mouths lower as Junmyeon trembles. Then lower, lower still. He hooks his fingers into Junmyeon’s spent, quivering body, licks what he finds there, too, through the bitter sloppiness of his own come and lube and Junmyeon’s every tiny, tiny tremor. Doesn’t stop until he’s gotten every drop, until Junmyeon is whimpering from oversensitivity, tugging insistently at his hair, tearing him to pieces once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this since fucking [july](https://twitter.com/xiuhosexual/status/1153400118952857600), but i finally finished, so pls praise me


End file.
